


The way you look at me

by Moe89



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Bamon, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bamon<br/>Dal testo:<br/>"La terza volta che Damon la guardò con quel suo sguardo strano, quello sguardo che le faceva battere più forte il cuore, Bonnie capì. Ma non volle ammetterlo. Perché quello non era lo sguardo che si rivolge ad una compagna di lotte. Quello non era lo sguardo che si rivolge alla migliore amica del Grande ed Unico Amore della propria vita."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way you look at me

THE WAY YOU LOOK AT ME

 

I

La prima volta che Damon la guardò con quel suo sguardo strano, quello sguardo glaciale in grado di scaldarla fin nelle viscere, Bonnie non capì. O comunque non volle capire. Perché quello non era lo sguardo che si rivolge a qualcuno che si sopporta a malapena. Quello non era lo sguardo che un vampiro rivolge ad una strega.  
Così, la prima volta che Damon la guardò con quello sguardo, Bonnie si limitò a girare la testa.

II

La seconda volta che Damon la guardò con quel suo sguardo strano, quello sguardo che avrebbe potuto far confessare peccati carnali anche ad una vergine, Bonnie non capì. O comunque non volle capire. Perché quello non era lo sguardo che si rivolge ad una conoscente. Quello non era lo sguardo che un Salvatore rivolge ad una Bennett. Proprio no.  
La seconda volta che Damon la guardò con quello sguardo, Bonnie si limitò ad alzare un sopracciglio.

III

La terza volta che Damon la guardò con quel suo sguardo strano, quello sguardo che le faceva battere più forte il cuore, Bonnie capì. Ma non volle ammetterlo. Perché quello non era lo sguardo che si rivolge ad una compagna di lotte. Quello non era lo sguardo che si rivolge alla migliore amica del Grande ed Unico Amore della propria vita. Così, la terza volta che Damon la guardò con quello sguardo, Bonnie si limitò a sospirare.

IV

La quarta volta che Damon la guardò con quel suo sguardo strano, quello sguardo che non riservava neanche ad Elena, Bonnie capì. Ed il capire la rese triste. Perché quello non era lo sguardo che si rivolge ad un’amica. Quello non era lo sguardo che si rivolge ad un povero essere mortale che può avere infarti in qualsiasi momento.  
Per questo la quarta volta che Damon la guardò con quello sguardo, Bonnie si sentì strana.

V

La quinta volta che Damon la guardò con quel suo strano sguardo, quello sguardo che la teneva sveglia la notte, Bonnie capì. Ed il capire la rese euforica. Perché quello era lo sguardo che si rivolge ad un’amante. Quel genere di sguardo che ti fa fremere di paura e gioia, perché, Cristo, ti dice che c’è qualcuno che ti ama. Quel genere di sguardo che ti fa sorridere anche se è stata una brutta giornata, anche se sei stanca e hai solo voglia di piangere. Perché quello era lo sguardo che rivolgeva a lei. Solo a lei. Con quei suoi spietati occhi azzurri e quel suo fare tentatore. La quinta volta che Damon la guardò con quello sguardo, Bonnie ricambiò.  
_Ed il vampiro sorrise._


End file.
